Growing volumes of digital content from video sources, network connected sensors and ever expanding connected computers require new data storage solutions. More particularly, there is a need to store and access vast amounts of data, meaning at least 16 terra (1012) bytes of data and up to peta (1015) bytes of data. Such a system should be rugged, secure and have high input/output speeds.